


For the Queen

by toddykun



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Double Spy "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Implied Sexual Content, Queen M'ma Cabrera, i love making m'ma a queen cuz that what she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Goldie could hold a knife to her neck and she would still think she was beautiful, literally. But they were both sharp in that regard, that couldn’t be denied. Cabrera remained stoic at that fact.femslash february 2019:5. sharp + 6. the moon





	For the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> im literally trying to upload as many fics as i can since my parents' internet is working so well rn lmao
> 
> hope u like it!!!!!!!!

Queen Cabrera was hardly breathing, her eyes piercing the figure above her, trying to not become a slave of the feeling growing in her chest. The sword to her neck barely avoided to cut the skin under her feathers, but even at that, her royalty called her to show herself calm and collected.

“Is this how is going to be now?” Cabrera asked like it was nothing, her neck grazed the blade of the sword while she talked. She took the wrist that held the sword with caution. “Can you come here without your dramatics?”

The hood that hid her face finally fell, Goldie’s smile glowed under the light of the moon, just like her sword. Her legs, each of them at one side of the queen’s body, lightly pressed her down to the bed without a way of escaping. Goldie got closer, so close she could feel her breathing against her face.

Goldie could hold a knife to her neck and she would still think she was beautiful, literally. But they were both sharp in that regard, that couldn’t be denied. Cabrera remained stoic at that fact.

“What fun would be in that?”

“You wouldn’t give me a heart attack, at least there’s that,” Goldie smirked at that. Feeling like she was more comfortable, Cabrera tried to get up but Goldie didn’t move her sword, she fell to the bed again with a groan. “Can you put that away?”

“How do I know you’re not going to attack me?”

The fact that Goldie seemed scared of what she could do sounded completely irrational to her, considering she wasn’t the one pinned to a bed with a menacing sword barely evading to hurt her.

In the other hand, there was a reason why Goldie now worked for her and no to the other band. And it wasn’t because she paid her more, nor because she, occasionally, pinned Goldie to the bed.

“How do I know you’re not going to slice my neck off? I barely trust you with that thing.”

Goldie raised a brow, still smiling. “Fair enough.”

She put the sword away but she didn’t get off of her, her legs confidently pressing her waist between them. “You know how this is, you never know who could be spying the spy.”

She just rolled her eyes. “Why are you here this time?” she finally asked, feeling more at ease now that she could at least raise her upper body with her arms and there were, definitely, fewer swords in the vicinity of her neck.

Goldie sat on her lap, her face became serious out of nowhere. “The troops from the Evronian Empire are coming at a fast pace, faster than expected. By my calculations, if you don’t intercept them, they are gonna be here in less than two weeks.”

Cabrera took a breath and closed her eyes. “Shit.”

“Shit indeed, your highness. I hope you have all prepared to go to war?”

She actually nodded, every strategy that she discussed with the War Council, every knight that was now in her army, every discussion with her generals, every doubt she had passing through her mind in a flash.

She didn’t let it show on her face how truly terrified she was, how scared she was of the responsibility of the lives she was sending to the battlefield.

If anyone died _—and they were going to—_ , it was going to be her fault. There were going to be parents, siblings, marriages, engagements, sons, daughters, and friends. There was so much to lose.

It wasn’t fair that in order to protect her whole kingdom, she had to sacrifice part of it.

If she could go to war alone and win, she would.

Goldie hummed, one of her hands went to caress her neck but quickly retreated. When Cabrera opened her eyes, Goldie perforated her very soul with a sharp look. The moon only made her eyes more soul-piercing than they already were. Cabrera gulped.

“You seem very stoic about all of this but I have seen how truly wholehearted you are. This is eating you alive, isn’t it?”

“That-.”

“There’s no war without casualties, you should know that by now. Stop thinking about how many lives are going to be lost, those people accepted it when they wanted to be knights. That’s not your fault.”

Cabrera knew it was true, she just didn’t like feeling impotent in front of something.

“I know. I know.” She half-heartedly accepted, her head looking the other way and crossing her arms. She hated this, it wasn’t as easy as just saying it. She felt less weight on her and turned around, she saw Goldie getting off of her. “Are you leaving now?”

“Well, you seem like you have a lot of introspective and political job to make and I can’t help with that. I did what I have to. I’m going back to the Evronians to tell them the kingdom isn’t ready for war.” Goldie grabbed her sword and put it on her belt. “Feeling more confidence than you should, makes you fall, you know?”

Cabrera didn’t respond at that, but Goldie wasn’t actually waiting for an answer. She walked to the balcony and put a foot on the railing, ready to jump out and get out of there.

But before she could actually jump out, she felt herself being pulled back, threw on the bed, restrained by her wrists and kissed harshly. Cabrera’s weight pinned her to the bed and instinctively, her legs crossed around her waist.

Goldie gasped, breaking the kiss. “I thought you wouldn’t attack me.” Goldie tried to joke, her voice hoarse, but when she saw the actual sadness in the queen’s face, she stopped. “Queen-.”

“Stay,” she pleaded, her hands still imprisoning her wrists, her face burying in her neck. “Don’t go back to the Evronians. You have made enough. If they found you out, you could die and I-.”

“Queen Cabrera.”

“I don’t think I could go through this war if you die because of my arrogance.”

“I couldn’t stay even if I wanted too,” Goldie confessed. “They think I still work for them. If I don’t go back, they will know their information is compromised and they would attack faster.”

Cabrera brow furrowed, looking about to cry, her crystalized eyes bright down the light of the moon. Goldie hated that face more than anything, it made her feel weak.

She pushed forward, kissing her deeply, Cabrera followed her down.

She broke up the kiss, smiling when she saw the queen breathing with some difficulty. “By the way, you using the same spy they used to spy on you, to spy on them is called good thinking, not arrogance.”

Cabrera groaned, and buried herself deeper into her neck with her hands now on her waist, pining Goldie harder to the bed. Goldie sighed, her hands coming to caress her back.

 “Don’t leave until morning comes.” Cabrera grunted, tightening her hold on her waist. She sounded actually demanding, Goldie shivered against her and closed her eyes in front of the sensation. “Or at least, until I fall asleep.”

Goldie sighed, her fingers sinking into her back when she felt the queen kissing her neck.

“If the queen asks, how can I refuse?”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have nothing to say about this, like really, i just did this
> 
> Hope u liked it!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
